


to be loved (and to be in love)

by callmeshaq



Series: FOUR Series [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Mentioned Scott McCall/Malia Tate - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23113564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmeshaq/pseuds/callmeshaq
Summary: Scott and Kira through the years. Title from “18” by One Direction.
Relationships: Kira Yukimura & Melissa McCall, Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura
Series: FOUR Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650460
Kudos: 22





	to be loved (and to be in love)

**Eighteen**.

Scott doesn’t know when it happened. Maybe it was always that way, in the back of his mind. When he first saw her in the back of her father’s classroom Junior year. But that doesn’t matter now because all he knows now is that he loves her.

He really loves her.

He had finally clued in on it one night that she was over at his. It was Friday and they hadn’t really had a chance to have time to themselves since she had come back from her summer vacation in New York. It wasn’t really that case tonight, either, since his Mom was in but Kira didn’t mind.

She actually got along very well with his Mom. The two constantly spoke to one another whenever he wasn’t around, and even when he was the two acted almost as if he didn’t exist. He, shockingly, doesn’t mind all that much. These are the two most important women in his life. He loves that they get along so well.

Anyways, they were all in the kitchen looking for ingredients to make dinner. What exactly was for dinner… Scott isn’t sure, but Kira and his Mom seem to know so he’ll leave it to them. They kind of operate on the same wavelength in that way. It’s sort of freaky.

They’re having some nonsensical conversation about him (they talk about him a lot… whether good or bad he doesn’t know because he tends to drown it out. Probably not the best idea but whatever) when the feeling hits him.

Kira isn’t even doing much at all, really. She’s rummaging through the fridge for milk when his Mom says something about Halloween of ‘05 and she snorts. She snorts. Scott had never heard her do that before. She pops up from her position, milk in one hand and her other one covering her mouth. Her face is flushed and her eyes are clouded in embarrassment but she still looks beautiful and she snorted but…

Yeah, he’s in love.

(That doesn’t stop him from teasing her about it, though.)

\---

 **Nineteen**.

Lydia is off somewhere doing God knows what, he’s searching for and missing someone he doesn’t even remember, Kira’s gone, and Malia’s comfortable. And maybe that’s why he falls in love with her.

He knows now that that wasn’t the case. He thought he was in love with her, but he really wasn’t. She was comfortable. She was there. She was present. She was one of the few people in his life that hadn’t left him yet. And as terrible as it sounds…

That’s why he felt whatever it was he thought he was feeling.

The relationship didn’t last long. It was three months before he finally broke it off with her. He didn’t want to continue to use her as a placeholder for a girl that was no longer there, a girl that had been gone for almost a year, that he doesn’t know when she will return. It wasn’t fair to Malia.

Besides, when they got together, Malia was just as lost as he was. Stiles had broken her heart. He had become part of who she was, as horribly co-dependent that was. But it makes sense, their relationship was the first thing she came to know when she was transformed back into human form. She only knew herself in a relationship so of course she threw herself into another one. And of course, it was with Stiles’ best friend.

That didn’t stop it from hurting.

\---

 **Twenty-one**.

He can’t believe it. She’s here. Kira’s here.

He has to blink a few times to ensure he isn’t hallucinating again. He’s dreamt of this moment so many times, but now she’s here and he doesn’t know what to do.

She’s thinner than she was when she left; it’s not by much but it’s noticeable, at least to him it is. There are small bruises littering her body, which scares him because she’s supposed to heal but he’ll ask her about that later. Her hair is straight and awfully stringy and as long as it was when they had first met, possibly even longer. She’s dirty; dirt stains streaked all along her body and around her face.

Her scent is the same; vanilla and lavender, though nearly overpowered by her anxiousness and fear and happiness. Especially her happiness.

Her eyes, just as wide and beautiful as he remembered, are filled with tears as she fights to keep her sobs inside. And he can’t hold back any longer. He rushes to her, engulfs her into his arms and she finally lets them out.

Her arms grip his torso tightly as her tears soak his shirt and his arms tighten around her shoulders as his tears hit the junction between her neck and her shoulder, and she breathes him in and he breathes her in and _they’re together again. ___

__He’s never letting her go._ _

__\---_ _

__**Twenty-three**._ _

__Scott’s nervous. He’s never done anything like this before. He’s scared because what if she says no? Every time he asked that to someone they would look at him as if he was stupid or laugh in his face, but it’s a valid concern._ _

__He doesn’t think she’ll say no, but what if she does? What happens then? Will they break up? He doesn’t want that. He got her back and said he wasn’t going to let her go again, and he meant it. He can’t imagine life without her._ _

__No. He won’t think like that. He can’t. She’s going to say yes, and they’re going to get their happily ever after. He won’t think of anything that can get in the way of that._ _

__He takes her out to dinner at her favorite restaurant. He can tell that she can tell he’s nervous and he loves her for not pointing it out. He usually tells her things after time, so he knows she’s not too worried. But he is._ _

__Jesus, he is._ _

__It’s okay. He’s got this. He’s just going to ask the love of his life possibly the biggest, most important question of their lives. No biggie. No biggie at all._ _

__Their plates were cleared off of the table for them and Kira gets a fresh glass of wine. Scott fists for the ring box in the pocket of his suit’s jacket. It’s time._ _

__He sighs a hefty, shaky breath, causing Kira to raise an eyebrow at him. He proceeds to get on one knee, and Kira gasps, moving a hand to cover her mouth. Attention from other patrons of the restaurant rests on the two but all they can see and hear and smell are each other._ _

__Scott fumbles through the question, his hand (and voice) shaking involuntarily but that doesn’t stop Kira from saying yes and that doesn’t stop him from sobbing in relief. He slides the ring onto her finger and is pulled into a kiss._ _

__\---_ _

__**Twenty-four**._ _

__It’s finally over. All of the wedding planning stress and all of the stress from the actual day easing from Scott’s shoulders as he sways on the dance floor with his new bride._ _

__She looks beautiful, as always. Her hair is in loose curls, a flower crown situated on her head as she looks up at him with so much love in her eyes, he can hardly believe it’s real._ _

__The dance hasn’t been perfect. They’ve stepped on each other’s toes a few times and Kira’s complaining about how long she’s been on her feet today but it’s all so perfect. Nothing could put a damper on this day. A woman this beautiful and perfect chose him to marry. She chose him to spend the rest of her life with._ _

__He’s looking forward to showing her that she made the right choice._ _

__\---_ _

__**Twenty-five**._ _

__Kira’s been acting kind of weird today. The past week, actually. She’s been extra jumpy and whispering into the phone. She always “has to go” and she’ll “talk to whoever’s-on-the-phone later” whenever he pops into the room. Scott doesn’t know what to think._ _

__He knows she’s not cheating. She would never, and besides, he’d be able to smell it. But she is keeping a secret, that much is clear. He won’t pressure her to speak about it, however. That’s not what they do. And even though honesty is a key pillar in their relationship, he knows she wouldn’t hide a secret unless she really needed to. So, yeah, he won’t stress it too much._ _

__Even though he definitely is._ _

__(He won’t let Kira know that, even though he knows she’s picked up on it, so why won’t she just tell him?)_ _

__Anyways, he’s cool._ _

__He gets home from work one night to smell his favorite meal in the air. He smiles once he enters the door and kicks off his shoes, placing them neatly at the door and heading to the dining room. There he sees Kira placing their plates onto the table._ _

__Even after living together for so long, he can’t get over the domesticity of it all. He’s a sap, kill him._ _

__The two tuck into their meal and Scott can sense her nerves grow as they get closer and closer to finishing. He reaches his hand out and squeezes hers atop the table as a sign of comfort and she relaxes slightly._ _

__She inhales and exhales much like he did the night he proposed before she squeezes his hand back and reaches into her (his) hoodie’s pocket. She pulls out three identical objects and places them onto the table where he can see them._ _

__Scott raises his eyebrows in question and Kira gestures her head to them. Scott lets go of her hand in order to grab them off of the table and drops them once he registers what they are and what they are saying._ _

__His eyes hold the question as he looks up at her with tears in his eyes. Kira bites her lip in a failed attempt to conceal a smile as she nods, tears gathering in her eyes as well._ _

__She squeals when he gathers her into his arms, laughing as he spins her around._ _

__\---_ _

__**Thirty-five**._ _

__Scott and Kira sit cuddled up on the couch as Scott rubs small circles on her large 7-month-pregnant belly. The house is quiet, something they haven’t had in 10 years. They love their children but peace and quiet is great to have whenever you can get it._ _

__Of course, the quiet isn’t quiet for long when their children come into the home from playing outside. They’re arguing. Or, rather, Isabella, 10, and Xavier, 8, are arguing (as they’re at that stage now) and Ren, 6, watches in amusement (since he’s at that stage now) and Kira has to shush them since they’re in danger of waking Emi, who’s only 4 so if her nap is interrupted then there will be hell to pay._ _

__The two eldest immediately hush as they know not to get on their mother’s bad side and Scott has to smother a laugh. Kira shakes her head at them all fondly, turning her attention back to the television._ _

__Scott presses a kiss to Kira’s temple before standing and directing his children to wash up for dinner. The prospect of food is too much for the children who grin and practically sprint to the restroom in a tight race, kitsune and werewolf speed on their sides._ _

__Scott begins plating the meal and sets each plate in the respective spots. By the time he’s done, Kira has awoken Emi and gotten her to the table with the promise of dinner and a cuddle afterwards, and the other kids are gathered in their spots as well._ _

__Dinner goes the way it always does with the kids telling them about the games they were playing outside, and bickering and teasing one another as Scott and Kira look on fondly. After dinner, Kira puts Emi in the bath and afterwards retires to the bedroom since Scott refuses to let her do anything productive around the house whenever she’s this far along._ _

__Izzy, Zay, and Ren all take their baths or showers and get in bed for school the next day while Scott cleans the kitchen. He goes back to his bedroom after starting the dishwasher and turning off all of the lights in the home and is met with Kira and Emi snuggled up together, fast asleep. He smiles softly before gathering Emi into his arms and walking her to her bedroom, laying her into her bed. He tucks her in and kisses her forehead, whispering love for her before proceeding to do the same with his other three children._ _

__He returns to his bedroom, changes out of his day clothes into pajamas, and snuggles up to his wife. She shifts slightly as she minutely sniffs the air around her and catches his scent, a faint smile catching onto her lips as she mutters a “good night” and an affirmation of love. Scott’s stomach flips as it always does._ _

__He thinks back on everything they have gone through together and everything they will continue to go through together. He thinks of their separation and the Skinwalkers and Peter and the Nogitsune and Allison, and how Kira almost never came back to him. He thinks of Izzy and Zay and Ren and Emi and their twins, Hanna and Jae, who aren’t born yet, and how he wouldn’t have them if it weren’t for the woman lying beside him, and he can’t help but say--_ _

__“I love you,”_ _

__And he means it more now than ever did before but less than he will tomorrow._ _


End file.
